


19:44

by starrytxt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M, top park jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytxt/pseuds/starrytxt
Summary: you only smile that pretty for me





	19:44

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i wrote this at 2am while listening to jonghyun she is album (a masterpiece ! a masterpiece !) and yes i know its too short and i know it's weird but. i love park jinyoung and im sure jackson loves him too.

Jinyoung touches his arm briefly, ghostly, like a quiet summer breeze that reminds you that it has not been always this hot and humid and dry, that there is a time during the year in which the flowers are all sort of colors and they dance happily, following the unique rhythm of spring.  
There is so much Jinyoung is telling him by being silent. It is in the way he looks at him, Jackson thinks, or maybe it is just the way his tongue travels from his lobe down his neck to his nipple and -_god_-, there is so much Jinyoung is telling him. So much Jackson wants to tell back, but words seem to fail him -he can simply moan back, disconnected, his brain simply processing wetness and pleasure and Jinyoung, Jinyoung; hasn't it always been Jinyoung, after all? Wasn't he always the first in his mind, when he woke up, before falling asleep, in the back of his mind while he worked? 

It is always Jinyoung, silently similing while watching him laugh to some stupid joke Bambam cracked while making a dumb face, Jinyoung taking pictures of him looking awestruck in front of a scenary new to him, but well known to the centuries of people that preceded them. It is always Jinyoung, kissing his thighs, worshipping them with whispered words. Jackson closes his eyes, the pleasure fastly reaching his lower belly. It spreads like a fire, given life by Jinyoung's breath, by Jinyoung's smell, by Jinyoung's whole being.

When he starts mouthing his dick, Jackson remembers how Jinyoung always bites his lips, those full, pale, hungry lips, when he is overwhelmed. He bites them when he is nervous, he bites them down incessantly when he is anxious, he bites them infuriatingly slowly when he is horny, and Jackson loves him so much it hurts, but God would he kill him instantly when he tries his best, his worst, to rile him up. He wants to kiss him until he has stolen the last breath away from him, until there is nothing left in Jinyoung that isn't Jackson's.  
Jinyoung takes him all in, deepthroating with an experience that Jackson is proud to say comes all from him, because Jinyoung is all his. It takes his breath away.  
He wanted to rob Jinyoung of all that made him him, but ended up being robbed himself. There is nothing left in Jackson that isn't Jinyoung's. Jinyoung's hair feel soft and fluffy when Jackson lets his hand slip into them, caressing them softly and pulling them urgenently.

"Jinyou–" he tries to say, but gets silenced by an especially energic suck. Jinyoung won't let him come just yet, it's his game, and Jackson does not really like having to wait; he throws himself into everything and anything head on, like that one time Youngjae said he wanted to open up a patisserie and Jackson bought him a store to do just that a single hour later. He doesn't really think stuff through, Jinyoung always tells him, the calmer, the quieter, the most beautiful of the two. Jinyoung always tells him to learn how to listen to the silence, to start appreciating the slowness of things. He tells him to be quiet, stop moaning so loudly, the others will hear you, and we can't have that; I won't have that, he says, because you are only mine, these moans are only mine to hear. Jackson learnt how to be silent, to listen to the quiet moments, to talk without words, to wait, all for Jinyoung. Waiting for Jinyoung will always be worth it.

The absence of Jinyoung, though, that is something Jackson will never be able to learn. There's a coldness to it that resembles what he knows must be what people feel in the limbo that separates one life to the other. Death. He shivers, not of pleasure, but of loneliness. Jinyoung's voice reaches him from his left, and he turns around, eyes wide and full and dick painfully erect. He says to be still for a while, and he returns with the most delicious of presents; like Persephone coming back from those horrendous months of spring and summer, finally, to the arms of her otherworldly lover. If anyone, Jackson thinks he would be Persephone, and Jinyoung his cold yet deliciously warm prince of the dead. A finger pokes his entrance, and he accepts him, welcomes him, _finally_. 

He loves being full of Jinyoung, both physically and emotionally. There is something to Jinyoung that lacks in others, something that Jackson misses himself, something that is unique to Jinyoung. Jaebeom says it might be his elegant aura, or his sharp wits, or the way he looks with glasses and the smart fashion he follows. Jackson agrees, but not entirely. There is something, but if anything, he would say it is in the way he freely laughs at Yugyeom's misfortune, making fun of him and apparently doing everything in his power to make the kid's life harder, while secretly and softly smiling to himself whenever he sees him happy for his hard work and achievements. It’s in the way he kisses Jackson good morning and makes him coffee with cream while his mug of black coffee waits just next to it, the way he kisses him goodbye before heading off, the way he– Jackson inhales, a foreign yet well-known presence inside him. Jinyoung will never stop being so big, too big, perfectly big.

He starts thrusting into him following a melody they both know so well. Jackson could sing to it, quiet moans and deep breaths, and the sound of Jinyoung's voice that always tastes like cherries. Jackson hugs his back, pulling him as close to his chest as he can. 

"I love you," he moans, whispers, shouts, sings, silently, loudly, "I love you." 

Jinyoung forgets he needs to breathe, and starts pounding faster, not being able to wait anymore. There is this special duality to Park Jinyoung, the one that can wait, up until there is no one watching, no one he needs to perform for. Jackson can see it, the Jinyoung who can't help but rush to his apartment as soon as he is back from a work related trip, the Jinyoung who won't back down from a discussion because he won't have them being mad at each other for too long, the Jinyoung who doesn't like tv shows because he doesn't want to be left hanging for too long. The Jinyoung who hurriedly hits his prostate, driving Jackson crazy, whispering and shouting and moaning "I love you"s back, eating the vowels and consonants and words because he won't wait a single second for those words to get to Jackson.

Jackson comes remembering the first time he said those words to Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung comes remembering the first time he saw Jackson smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ kiapollos on twitter to scream about jinson


End file.
